The End of the World
by EvilLydia
Summary: Human AU. Zombies had walked the Earth for 5 years now. The people that are left are just trying to survive.
1. You can't trust anyone

I don't own anything, Hetalia is was made by Hidekaz Himaruya. Heck, I wasn't even the first person to put these characters in an apocalyptic situation.

Chapter 1 - You Can't trust Anyone.

 _"Alright, we'll take a break just up there. Remember to drink plenty of water." said troupe leader Dan, leading the group of hikers up the mountain. Troupe Leader Dan had led this group for years and he was always cheerful and enthusiastic._

 _It was the Eagle Scouts annual summer camping trip. Matthew was a little out of breath. While he really did love nature he wasn't quite as athletic as his brother. He looked over at Alfred, who was busy chatting with some of his friends._

 _Matthew took a sip of his water bottle. "Whaa, Stop!" Matthew dropped his water as screams erupted around him. A strange man, covered in blood, was biting troupe leader Dan on the neck. Matthew didn't know what to do, so he just stood there while everyone around him was running and panicking._

 _Suddenly, someone grabbed his hand and started running. He barely had time to realize who it was. As they were pushing past the trees they ran in a group of people who looked like they were all badly injured, like there had been an accident or something. Alfred stood in front of him and said, "Mattie, we have to get away from here." He turned to him and shook his shoulders, "Mattie, are you listening. Mattie!"_

"Mattie!" Alfred shouted at him. He gave him a sharp look, to which Alfred said, "If you don't pay attention we're both going to die. Let's grab everything we can and get back to the campsite." "tsh, whatever." he said as he walked away "Like I don't know the plan" he mumbled. Alfred sprinted in the opposite direction.

The 'campsite' was on top of one of the building that they had secured. On it was the food and other supplies that they had brought with them. They found several buildings like that but no 'normal' people. Since the day that everything changed, 5 years ago, they had run into a few groups of people but had since learned to avoid them. They had made the mistake of helping the wrong people before and payed the price for it. He had said that they shouldn't help anyone after that, and although Alfred had been hesitant, he agreed.

He readjusted the strap on his shoulder bag, it was light and empty except for the emergence supplied that he always carried. In his other hand he held the ax in his other hand. The brothers had found a city and decided to look for supplies. Although he had a bow and quiver on his right shoulder, he didn't think that he was going to have to use it. The hunting knife strapped to his left ankle felt heavy as he walked. The streets were empty except for the buildings that stood like giants around them. There was trash lining the streets that had been abandoned in the wake of the disaster that wrecked the world.

He bent over and picked up an old newspaper from when this had first began. Suddenly he heard a noise from an alley. He watched for a few seconds and prepared for something to happen, gripping the ax tightly with both hands.

When nothing happened he quickly tucked the paper in his pocket and continued on. He found a baby store with a few things still on the shelves, including clothes. Cloth was a very valuable commodity. All of the medicine and anything else of use had already been cleared out. Matthew took some of the clothes from both boy and girl section and stuffed them into his bag after moving some of his survival gear around. It was good to have these things if you couldn't get back to the 'campsite' or if someone took their stuff.

Most of the stores that he had passed had already been raided. Some of them had living things moving around in them and he hoped that they were animals. Although there are times that animals could be more dangerous than the zombies. He moved on in search for something he could pick up. He couldn't afford to be a coward but he also didn't want to walk into a trap.

He came across a store called 'Carl's Book Trade'. It just reminded how much he missed reading. There were a few book that they had gathered but he had read through them all and wanted something else. He wasn't allowed to be the nerd that he had once been, this world didn't allow it.

He walked in, hoping that there was something left. As expected, papers and books were scattered all along the floor. Almost all the books had pages torn out. Something in the air stunk; there was a smell of rot, similar to to the zombies, but there was also a smell of something else. He walked into the store carefully, keeping his eyes open for anything thing that might be dangerous.

His eyes lit up when he saw a few books that hadn't been destroyed. He quickly walk up the shelf, completely missing the blond man just a few feet away in his excitement. He couldn't believe his luck. There was a book on gardening tips that was still readable. As he started thumbing through it the was an unmistakable yell of a man.

Matthew dropped the book and ran out of the store. In the distance he could see a group of them swarming something. There was also a man running ahead of them. Within moments, he was startled when a man ran out behind him. With out a second thought, he turned heel and ran to an alley to pull down a fire escape ladder. However, he nearly tripped over himself when he saw a group of them ambling toward him. He turned and ran the other direction and found a ladder he could use.

In the ciaos he saw his brother slamming heads with his baseball bat. It looked like he didn't really have a choice; he wrapped his legs around the ladder, let go with his hands, allowing himself to hang upside down and drew his bow, all in one fell swoop. The quiver was connected by a hook that allowed it to fall upside down as well; although he did lose two arrows in the process. His glasses slid up to his forehead, allowing him to see more clearly. It was times like these that he was glad he was so farsighted. He hit the heads of one, two, three of them that were getting too close to Alfred, all with practiced ease.

He watched Alfred clapped one of the blond man on the shoulder, and said something to him before running off to his campsite. Matthew put the bow back on his shoulder and finished climbing up. Even though there was several open or broken windows he continued to move to the roof. He had always preferred sleeping under the stars. His flints were useless without anything to burn but the cloth he picked up earlier would make for a nice little makeshift bed.

As he was arranging the clothes, he remembered the newspaper from earlier. He slipped the bow and quiver to the ground beside him and tried to smooth it out as much as he could. It was old and splattered with something he didn't even want to know. Not much was readable but he did find sections about safe house for any survivors. There was also an account of a woman that was working very hard to save as many people as she could. The paper described her as an 'angel.'

He was squinting, as he was still using the same glasses for the last 5 years and the prescription probably needed to be changed, when he heard something on the side of the building. He rested the ax be his feet and hooked the quiver to the top of his pants, drew the bow and waiting for whatever it was to arrive. He was quickly running out of arrows, only a few left, he would have to make more later.

A head of tangled blond hair, matted with blood came up over the ridge. "Whoa!" He said, almost letting go of the building. "Please go away." Matthew said sternly. "Bloody hell Frog," said a voice from below, "don't jump around like that." "Look, we don't want any trouble," said the man with a french accent. "We just need a place to sleep for the night and perhaps a bit of company?" Matthew took a step back. "You'll have to find that else where." he said firmly.

The man gave him a disappointed look, as if he was expecting him to invite he to camp for the night. "Move over," said the voice below, "I want to talk to him." "N-no, back down." Matthew tried to sound intimidating but was failing. The french man moved over to sit on the ledge and another blond man popped up. "Hello lad." he greeted him with a friendly smiled. "I think you dropped something earlier."

He looked down and dug something out with one hand. It was the book that he had dropped before. Matthew lowered his bow and took a step forward without thinking. He eyed them suspiciously before stepping forward carefully and reaching out for them book. "Hold on." said the man pulled the book back toward him. "You can have this if you let us up here."

Matthew stepped back and raised his weapon again. He really did want that book but he didn't want to let strangers up where he was going to sleep. Even from where they where, he could see groups of the zombies surrounding the building. If he turned them away now, he would be sending them to their grave.

He backed away so he was standing next to his stuff. "OK, you can up but stay on that side." the two men jumped onto the roof. Matthew lower her bow as the shorter man walked up to him with the book extended. He took it quickly and sat in front of his bag. He put the clothes back in his bad as the other to were setting up their own camp. When the taller of the two noticed him, he said, "My name is Francis, what is yours?"

He bit his lip as he looked at the ground. "My name is Matthew." he said softly. "Sorry lad," said the shorter man, "I didn't catch that." "I-I said my name is Matthew." he repeated. "Ah, my name is Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you." Matthew nodded and continued to watch them. He set was setting and they were watching it, leaning close to each other. They were whispering, it looked like trying to comfort each other.

He didn't want to drop his guard for even a minute but it was nice to see other people showing real human emotions.


	2. Protecting my Brother

I decided to change perspectives each chapter.

Chapter 2 - Protecting my Brother

Alfred was worried. He wanted to sleep next to Mattie but, because of the attack, they had been separated. He would never say anything like that out loud. It made him sound like a baby and he was supposed to be the strong one.

When he had seen those people in trouble he couldn't help but step in and be the hero. He knew that there was a possibility that he would have to pay for that and he really didn't want to get Mattie in trouble. Although, after he'd have some time to think about it, it would also be bad for Mattie if he was hurt of died. They relied on each other, the needed each other to survive.

He had brought a pair of binoculars from the camp and through them he could see the shapes of people on a roof that he thought Mattie was on. The feeling of guilt was renewed. If those people did anything to him, he would never forgive himself.

That night he stayed up in worry, staring at them. It looked like the two people that they had met were keeping to themselves. For most of the night, no one moved. Alfred was content to watch them quietly while listening to the sounds of them below. Zombies made the worst noises at night.

He vaguely wondered if they were always hungry. They ate everything that they could get to but most of them seemed very skinny. Since they didn't seem to eat each other, how did they know the difference between themselves and normal people? A couple of years ago he and his brother had gotten themselves caught up in some danger with another group. They split up, some of them decided to cover themselves then the blood and guts of the zombie. He wanted to go with them but Mattie refused to go so he ended up staying as well. It had worked for a while but when some zombies got to close they found out that they didn't belong.

He frowned at the memory. He had wanted to travel with the remaining members of the group but it didn't work out. Those people turned out to be very bad people. If these people hurt Mattie too...he couldn't think about it.

The night was long, far too long. He had to wait until morning to check on his brother. For some reason, the zombies seemed to be less active in the middle of the day. They also seem to prefer being in cities or near building rather than out in the woods.

He really wanted to get back to their home as soon as he could. He had taken pains to set traps. He was sure that no one could disarm all of the traps. The only thing that anyone could take would be things from their garden or maybe materials from the cabins. He had wanted to leave some of the cabin without traps but decided against it. If they appeared to be hospitable then someone might stay there.

He did want to meet other people but he couldn't trust anyone. What he wouldn't give to meet someone new that he could trust. But in the end everyone was out for their own survival.

It took forever for the sun to rise. He looked over the edge of the building to find that most of them had found something more interesting. It wouldn't be much longer until he could go down. He couldn't risk it now though. Even though they couldn't speak, when they found something to eat they would make a noise to tell all of them in range.

He watched as the people near his brother started moving around. It was concerning that Mattie wasn't moving yet but he wasn't a morning person. He was getting more and more inpatient. The people around him started moving around but Mattie stayed where he was. After what seemed like forever, he could see him get up. Alfred was thankful that both parties were staying on their own sides.

Finally, he was able to go down. He rushed to reach the ground and sprinted toward the building that his brother was on, avoiding groups of zombies on the way. They were slow and he found that as long as he kept moving, they couldn't catch him. The only exception is if there are too many of them. They might not be athletic but they can take down anything with enough numbers.

He was nearly at the building when Mattie came down and greeted him. The two people from yesterday were waving goodbye but Mattie had his back to them. "Are you OK, Mattie?" he asked. "I'm fine." Mattie said offhandedly. Alfred gave him a stern look to make sure that he wasn't lying. "Really Al, nothing happened." Mattie said defensively.

Alfred sighed and scratched the back of his head, "We didn't really get very much this time." Mattie nodded and adjusted the bag on his shoulder, "Let's just go home."

The walk home was long but Alfred always liked their outings. They almost always ran into zombies or danger and of course it was scary, but it was also exciting. He relished the change in scenery. Even though Mattie pretended that didn't like going out but Alfred knew that he did.

One of their favor things to do while they traveled was come up with wild scenarios. Sometimes they would try and remember what the world had been like before all of this. Neither of them could really remember what the world was like before then. They mostly just talk about how camp and school was like. Their parents were an off limits topic.


	3. Meeting a New Friend

Chapter 3 - A new friend

Over the last couple of years, Gilbert had been travelling with his little brother and his friends. Ludwig was trying to find a place where they could stay for a while. They had a place that was theirs but it was taken over by the walking corpses.

Zombies... That really is the right world for them; he didn't like it but it fit.

Ludwig was always so serious, and while it was good to have someone like that on their team, it was really hard to have any fun with him around. He had wanted to travel with Antonio and Francis but he didn't know where they were. He didn't want to admit that he was worried about them, they were stronger than they looked, he kept telling himself.

Ludwig looked like he was starting go get annoyed with his little Italian friend, Feli. Feli was always bubbly and happy, just the opposite of Ludwig. His other friend, Kiku, was very quiet and didn't seem to like to get into even the slightest argument. He had found out just recently that he was a lot older than he looked.

They found themselves camping in the forest once again. He didn't really mind all that much, he had Lud and done this a lot as children but the other two weren't really outdoorsy people. So while he and Lud set up a defensive perimeter, the other two set up a sleeping arrangements and food for the night.

In the middle of doing this, Gilbert heard the sounds of a small group of zombies approaching them. Without really thinking about it, he took off with his sword in hand. Ludwig was calling after him but he didn't stop. He loved his sword, it was a replica an ancient Prussian sword, that made it really special. When he used it, it felt like he was fighting for this homeland, even though it didn't exist anymore.

There were about 5 of them gathered around a river, eating live birds. They weren't very hard to take out, as long as you paid attention to your surroundings. When he did, there was a little noise coming from one of the trees. He went over to it to check it out, just out of curiosity.

He had found that one of those clumsy guys had knocked over a birds nest killing most of the chicks. Only one of them survived and it was crying out. Carefully, he scooped up the chick and held it to eye level. It was so small and innocent and cute.

"It won't survive." said his brother behind him. Gilbert stood up quickly, a little embarrassed that he hadn't noticed him. "Yes he will. This is Gilbird and he is strong. Mine little birdy friend will be the most awesomest little birdy ever. I will feed and protect him until he is strong enough to laugh at all the other little birds." he said, becoming more and more proud of this chick who hadn't done anything yet.

Ludwig pointed a finger at him, "You do know how baby chicks are fed, right?" Gilbert had to admit that he may have overlooked that. It didn't matter though, it wasn't the grossest thing that had happened to them recently. In fact, killing those zombies was grosser than the thought of how to feed a baby bird. "Of course I do, keskeskes."

Ludwig shrugged his shoulders and made his way back to camp to finish. Gilbert looked at some loose dirt and wondered if he could get by with just smashing up worms to feed to Gilbird.


	4. Making a Home Together

Chapter 4 - Making a Home Together

Elizabeta had been stalking her prey all morning. The deer had been smart enough to avoid all of the walking dead. It was one of the longer hunting days. She had noticed that over the last year or so, the animals have decreased. She prayed that this trend wouldn't last. It was possible that this would reverse that there would be more than ever.

She just had to pray to God. He was punishing the world for something but she didn't know what. At first she thought that it might have been that Jesus had come again, but if that was true he would have taken her as well so that couldn't be the case.

After shooting it through the eye, she threw it over her shoulder and carried it home. Over the last 5 years, she had grown a lot stronger. Once it was home she gut it, skinned it, and started cook some of the meat in a stew. She then prepared to dry the rest so that they could save it to eat later.

While she was doing this, she could hear piano music from the other room. She smiled as she finished up and ascended the stairs to the bedroom that she shared with Roderich.

They had been happily 'married' for years. It wasn't a real marriage because it happened the after the world fell apart and there was no priest or anything but they did have a ceremony and rings. They had been living with little Feliciano for a while but he left to help his crush find a new home after theirs had been attacked. She had done her best to rebuild their home in the safest way possible.

As she passed the mirror, she looked at herself up and down. Her hunting clothes were more masculine then any of his. The water bowl by the bed was icy cold as she cleaned herself before putting on a colorful dress.

She liked looking like a girl when she was with Roderich. She brushed her hair and tied it back with a bandanna before walking into the sun room. It was a beautiful room that let in a lot of light. The room was attached to the house by a slanted hallway. It was supported by stilts so that if the walking dead got into their home, they could shut this room off from the rest of the house. Potted plants where scattered around the room.

In the middle of the room was the piano that they had saved. Roderich had his eyes shut while he was playing, she thought that it made him that much more beautiful. He played everyday; he had briefly mentioned that he had played piano professionally before this happened to the world. It wasn't hard to believe, the way he played.

When the song was finished he turned to her, "I am happy that you have returned." "Thank you, I'm glad to be home." she returned. It was a simply exchange but it was still heart warming.

He got up and they walked to the kitchen together. They finished the meal together and sat down across from each other. She watched as he looked over to where Feliciano used to sit. She could see that he missed him but he would never admit that out loud. She missed him too and of course she was worried, but she wanted to hope that Ludwig would take good care of him.

Bowing her head and folding her hands she started, "Dear Lord, please bless the food we are about to eat. Bless all the people that we have known that are no longer with us. Keep those that have left this world to be by you. Amen." "Amen." Added Roderich.

The only sound in the room was the clanking of dishes and the faint moans of the walking dead outside. It may not have been the highest point of her life but it wasn't the lowest either. They could make it work.


	5. A Big Happy Family

Himaruya listed Andersen as a possible human name for Denmark so that's what I'm calling him. Finland is, of course, Tino. Iceland is Emil. Sweden is Berwald. And Norway is Lukas.

Chapter 5 - A Big Happy Family

Once Andersen had finished making sure that all of his weapons were in order he left the room, looking for something to eat. He stopped in the doorway to watch Tino and Emil for a moment. They were cleaning the house and talking amongst themselves. He was so happy that they were here with him. Who knows what could happen to them out in the world.

Tino and Emil had the responsibility of keeping the house clean and cooking for everyone else. He and Berwald took care of getting the food and keeping everyone safe and Lukas helped with both jobs. This was the system that he had set up when they moved in together.

Andersen thought that he had set up his family very well. Despite the entire world being a disaster, his family was surviving fine. No, they were thriving. It was true that they weren't really related by blood, but they might as well be his brothers. And that made them a happy family.

Although, he was getting bored now. Maybe he could hang out with one of the others.

Just as he was thinking this the door opened. Yes! The guys were back. While Tino and Emil were preparing the food, he could hang out with them. Lukas was already out of sight by the time he got to the door, putting away what he had caught for sure.

"Hey!" he waved at him. Bertwald walked right past him and into the other room, not even acknowledging his presents. He frowned in his direction. He was extremely disappointed. He wanted to hang out with him and he was just going to ignore him. "What the heck!?"

He huffed as Bertwald said something to Tino quietly and Tino got a little giddy. Andersen crossed his arms and huffed out of the room.

They always seemed to have so much fun together, although Tino seemed a little nervous in his company.

"Emil!" Andersen shouted as he walked into the other room. He didn't need Bertwald to have fun, he could play with Emil or Lukas. Emil rolled his eyes but he wasn't going to let him go.

Lukas walked up to them quickly and stood between him and Emil. "Ah, good to see you too, Lukas." He wrapped his arms around him. Lukas greeted him with his normal cold demeanor.

xxxxxxxx

That night Tino stood on the roof with his rifle. He looked through the scope, concentrating on any enemies that might be approaching. He had a lot to think about.

Bertwald had been talking about leaving, going out on his own. He said that he wanted him to come too. Tino didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be here anymore but leaving this place would mean that they were going to be vulnerable to attacks. He didn't know if they could make it, with just the two of them.

Tonight was the night that he was going to leave. He said that he was going to wait until the others were asleep and just leave. Tino was the only person that he had told his plan.

Following through with this plan would mean that they would leave the rest of them unprotected. Most nights, there wasn't much activity so it probably wouldn't be a problem. But there was always a chance that something might happen.

xxxxxxx

When Andersen woke up he went to the roof to relive Tino of his watch duty. He enjoyed coming up to see him in the morning, his sleepy face was so cute. He always went to bed right away.

But when he got to the roof, Tino was nowhere to be seen. "What the hell?" He looked around everywhere. That little punk had shirked his duties. What if they had been attacked?

He didn't have a choice, he was going to have to punish him. "Tino!" He stormed back into the house and started looking for him. He was probably sleeping in some corner, somewhere.

Meanwhile, Tino yawned as he followed Bertwald closely. He seemed so confident, like he knew where he was going. Tino was just going to have to trust that Bertwald was going to lead him somewhere they could live together, even if Bertwald was a little scary sometimes.


	6. Going Shopping

I'm going with Lin Yi Ling for Taiwan

Kiku Honda for Japan

Jia Long Wang for Hong Kong

Im Yong Soo for South Korea

and Yao Wang for China

Chapter 6 - Going Shopping

Kiku was repairing the roof in the back of the shop that he ran with his siblings. Well, they weren't really his siblings but they treated each other like a family. Even though he didn't always get along with them, it was much better than being alone.

This shop was a little different to the kind that people knew before. Instead of accepting money they accepted goods. Actually instead of a shop, it would have been more accurate to call it a trade center. Aside from the things that were traded though, he and his siblings also grew a large garden and sold the harvest and they even had a stable where they kept a couple of horses. They encouraged others to sell them horses that they couldn't take care of so that they could sell or rent the horses out later.

As he was wiping the sweat from his brow Lin came out to him. "Kiku~" she called sweetly. "We have customers." "Thank you," he called back and started getting down. With her message said, she took off to do something else.

By the time he went to the front of the shop he saw a pair of familiar faces walking up to them, regulars to the shop. "Hey Kiku!" Alfred called. He had some skinned animals hanging by his waist while his brother had a wild turkey flopped over his shoulder.

He hadn't seen them in the last couple of weeks, although that wasn't unusual. Sometimes he worried about them, they were young, just a little older than Jia, but they seemed to be doing fine by themselves so far.

They quickly made their way to the entrance of the shop. "We got a big haul today." Alfred smiled brightly. Kiku liked him because, no matter what, he always seemed to have a smile on his face. He didn't really know much about the other one, he was pretty quiet.

Alfred approached him and wrapped one arm around him, apparently forgetting that he had a bunch of dead, bloody animals attached to him. Kiku stiffened, he didn't really like touching others.

Alfred started showing him all the creatures that they had caught and talk about the skins that they had. While he was doing this Im Yong started bothering Alfred's brother. Kiku wanted to stop that but it seemed like he didn't really mind.

"Please," he said as Alfred started digging through his bag for something, "come inside and we can talk about this a little more." "Sure dude!" Alfred responded with his normal enthusiasm.

He shooed Im Yong away as the four of them walked into the shop together. The boys put all of the goods on the wooden counter. They had several more furs than animals, probably because they ate the meat. They also had things like baby clothes and some other simple good that they had probably taken from abandoned buildings.

He and his siblings would probably eat the meat themselves because it might rot before they got another customer willing to buy it. The fur was good though. His siblings could make things out of the fur and sell it later in the year, when the weather got cold, for a higher price.

While Kiku was looking through the goods, checking for quality, the boys started looking around. Alfred's brother seemed really interested in some clothes that they had got in earlier this year. Clothes and food always went fast. "Hey Kiku?" Alfred called, still rifling through some of the vegetables displayed on the table. "Have you gotten any horses in?"

"Sorry," he replied, "we don't have any in at the moment." The only horses that were there were the ones they kept for working. "Ah, that's too bad." he replied.

He had only sold them one horse, maybe a year and half ago. They had kept it for a while but they told him that he had died a couple of months ago. Well, actually, they told him that it had been eaten by those creatures.

Alfred's brother picked out some clothes and two books that had just come in. One of the good things about having repeat customers was, when he was finished with the books he would sell them back.

"So," Alfred drew out as they were making the trade, "are you guys building more buildings or something?" "Ah," Kiku responded, "yes, there is a group of people that had come by and wanted to build a village near here. We are helping with some of the building."

"Oh yeah?" Alfred smiled. Kiku nodded, "Yes, you and your brother should think about moving there. I'm sure they would appreciate it."

"I'll think about it," he said tapping the counter before leaving with his new belongings and his brother. Kiku really did wish the best for him and he hoped he would come to the village that was being built.


End file.
